irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valley of the Puzzles
The two teams travel to Egypt. Three people from each team will run across 150 yards of sand to collect puzzle pieces. One team manages to get all their puzzle pieces and solve the puzzle, winning immunity. A sneaky strategist ended up going home. Plot The Screaming Divers were annoyed by Glen's attitude in the morning. When the planes landed in Egypt, everyone immediately noticed the heat. Chris McLean explained that three people from each team will have to run across five sand dunes, 150 meters, and each get a bag of puzzle pieces. They have to bring them back to their teammates. Andrea, Glen, and Kyle were chosen to run for the Divers, and Blain, Boomer, and Spenny ran for the Killer Adventurers. Spenny was able to keep up with Andrea, and Kyle, and the three of them took the lead. Blain and Boomer went slowly, planning to lose the challenge and blindside one of their teammates. Glen suffered from dehydration, but the medics decided he’d be okay to continue in the challenge after giving him water. The Divers got all their puzzle pieces, and solved the puzzle before the Adventurers could. Spenny revealed to everyone Boomer and Blain’s plan. Boomer was voted off, but said that he did it for the best of the team. Cast Trivia *The episode title is based on Valley of the Kings. Voting Quotes *Tom: I made pancakes everyone! Glen: Shut up. *Smacks pancakes away* *Glen: *Gets all up in Allison's face* Stop that horrid music! Allison: Chill, dude. (CONF) Allison: Dude, I'm not here to win, I'm wanna rock. This is my best opportunity for press coverage, dude. *Glen: Can everyone shut up? You guys are all stupid, so no more talking. Andrea: *Tear comes to eye* Glen: Stop crying! *Smacks Andrea* Hershell: Glen, will you stop? Glen: *shoves Hershell to ground* *(CONF) Spenny: I hate that I have to vote people off. I don't really mind anybody on my team. Maybe Boomer, but he's not so bad. *(CONF) Glen: I hate this show. *(CONF) Isaac: Did anyone see Glen whine like a stupid little punk? I wanted to punch him right in the mouth! *Chris: Andrea, Glen, and Kyle will be running for the Divers. Blain, Boomer, and Spenny will be running for the Adventurers. *(CONF) Spenny: I'm like a mile ahead of Blain and Boomer. We're doomed. *(CONF) Boomer: I don't know what to do. If I help Blain I feel like a b******, but if I vote off Blain and help Webby I'm still a b*******. Either way, I'm the swing vote if we lose. *Spenny: Giratin, listen. Boomer needs to go. He threw the challenge. Webby: My pal threw the challenge? Spenny: He tried to blindside you, Webby, so he threw the challenge. Boomer: I did not. I wanted to get Spenny out. That's why. And I wasn't the only one in on it. You guys are my pals, it was for the good of the team. *Chris: The first passport goes to Isaac! *Throws him a passport* Isaac: Sweet. Chris: Zachary, Giratin, Webby! *Tosses them passports* (CONF) Spenny: I saved Webby. I've done my job. Chris: Blain! *Tosses him a passport* Boomer: I hate my life. Chris: Spenny and Boomer, this is the final passport... Spenny. Webby: yes! Chris: Boomer, time to go. Boomer: It was Blain's plan too, so don't blame it all on me.